Skylar Storm
Skylar Storm '''is a main character in Mighty Med. She appeared in Mighty Rats. She is portrayed by Paris Berelc. Biography Mighty Med Skylar has faced off with some of the most fearsome villains in the world. Beware to anyone who treats her as "just another pretty face!" However, she became a servant under the Annihilator's control, and became one of the world's most dangerous supervillains. In the human world, her name is Connie Valentine, and she as an average teenage girl does, so she can hide her . Lab Rats In Mighty Rats, she hangs with Bree and helps the team defeat Special Agent Graham. Personality Skylar Storm is a comic book superhero who doesn't give up easily. She lost her powers because her nemesis, The Annihilator, took them away from her. Even though she has lost her powers, she doesn't like to believe so. Once she tried to lift up a weight thinking that her powers would be restored but they weren't. She tried to burn a piece of bread, but that didn't work either, and she angrily threw it at the wall. Skylar sometimes helps Kaz and Oliver with their errands because she is bored without her powers. Skylar soon joined Logan High School since she realized that she isn't getting her powers back anytime soon. She wishes one day, she can regain her lost glory. Sometimes Skylar gets angry when people don't listen to her or things don't go the way she wanted to, but she can be loyal and a good friend. Skylar is shown to care a lot about others, especially Oliver, and tries to do as much as she can do to help her friends. Skylar recently got her powers back, but her powers were corrupted by The Annihilator and now is under his control. With her serving the Annihilator, she has become a ruthless force to be reckoned with. Even when Skylar turned evil and accepted it, she still cared for her friends, not having it in her to destroy them. After being freed from the Annihilator's serum, Skylar has been guilt-ridden over the idea that she hurt and destroyed many people she cared about. Family Horace Valentine When Skylar is Connie, Horace acts like her father. He went to a parent-teacher conference with her. Friends Kaz Skylar is best friends with Kaz and has gone on a mission with him. They work together on many things, like figuring out what happened to Brain Matter. They care about each other, and they're both good friends with Oliver. Kaz even used Skylar as his fake girlfriend and has technically proposed to her once. They're very opposite of each other, making them argue at times, do disagree on things. But they always look out for each other, despite their differences. Even while she was evil, she still thought of him as a friend. Oliver Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on her. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. They both have a crush on each other. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for the Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End and their relationship is back on track. Alan Diaz Alan and Skylar seem to be friends, but Skylar finds him annoying and obnoxious. He figured out a way to get her powers back temporarily, but there still hasn't been a permanent solution. In addition, Skylar doesn't mind seeing Alan humiliated every now and then. Gus Skylar and Gus are good friends. Skylar sometimes hangs out with Gus, making Oliver jealous. Horace Diaz Skylar and Horace are good friends. Skylar is one of Horace's patients at Mighty Med. Philip Skylar and Philip are also friends. Although they are not normally together, they are friends. Bree Davenport In Mighty Rats, Skylar hanged with Bree, presumably because she is her favourite lab rat. Chase, Adam, Leo, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers Skylar is friends with Chase, Adam, Leo, Donald, Douglas and the Bionic Soldiers, as she had no problem with them being in Mighty Med. Romances Oliver Skylar and Oliver are best friends. Oliver has promised Skylar that he would help her get her powers back and is still trying to figure it out. They are seen in many episodes helping each other out. Oliver has a crush on her. Oliver has gotten jealous several times of her hanging out with guys like Gus or Experion. They both have a crush on each other. While evil, Oliver is usually the one Skylar targets for the Annihilator. They both admitted in their minds they love each other. She turned back good in Storm's End and their relationship is back on track. Kaz Skylar and Kaz were a fake couple. Kaz pretended Skylar was his girlfriend, but apologised to her after she found out. Enemies Special Agent Graham Skylar and Special Agent Graham are enemies. Skylar helped defeat him. Powers and Abilities '''Warning: Her powers were removed, meaning all of these are former. *'Limb Regrowth: '''If a part of Skylar's body gets destroyed, she can regrow it. *'X-Ray Vision: 'Like Chase, Skylar can see through other people's bodies. *'Explosion Induction: 'Skylar can make her targets explode. *'Heat Vision: 'Like Adam, Skylar can shoot heat from her eyes. *'Time Rewind: 'Skylar can reverse time. *'Gyrokinesis: 'Skylar can control gravity. *'Caelestikinesis: 'Skylar can manipulate bodies. *'Plasma Grenades: 'Like Adam, Skylar can shoot spheres of energy from her hands. *'Flight: 'Skylar can fly. *'Super Strength: 'Like Adam, Skylar has the power to lift heavy things. *'Super Speed: 'Like Bree, Skylar has the ability to run really fast. *'Intangibility: 'Skylar has the ability to walk through walls. *'Camoflauge: 'Skylar has the ability to blend in with walls. *'Invisibility: 'Skylar can turn invisible. *'Space Survivability: 'Skylar can survive in space. *'Portal Creation: 'Skylar can create portals. *'Paralyzation Inducement: 'Skylar can make anyone go to sleep by touching them. *'Healing Factor: 'Skylar can heal herself. *'Force Field: 'Like Chase, Skylar can summon a force field. *'Pyrokinesis: 'Like Sebastian, Skylar can shoot flames out of her hands. *'Molecularkinesis: 'Like Chase, Skylar can move things with her mind. *'Shrinking: 'Skylar can skrink herself to any size. *'Petrification: 'Skylar can turn people into statues. *'Weather Adaptation: 'Skylar can survive when the weather is over 3000 degrees. *'Kiss of Death: '''Skylar can kill anyone by kissing them. Trivia * Skylar used to have 24 superpowers until the Annihilator zapped them away. Her loss of powers caused her to lose her following, as well as her comic series to end. * Technically speaking, Skylar was the first female villain in the series. * In the episode Storm's End, she died, but was saved by Horace. * During the time Skylar was evil, Kaz, Oliver and Wallace and Clyde were the only ones who knew about it. * Skylar tried to blow up Kaz in Saving the People Who Save People. * She has visited Earth before. * The second most popular name on her planet is Emily. * Her alter ego is Connie Valentine. * She's part of the school marching band. * On her planet, corner means oven, and when she was late she had to stand inside it. * Gus reminds Skylar of a doringbosh, a pet from her planet. * She doesn't have parents, everyone on her planet is genetically engineered on a pod of nutrient solution. Because of this, all female Calderians look like Skylar. * In All That Kaz. she caught the flu, and it caused her to temporarily regain some of her powers, i.e. flight. * No one on her planet can see in the dark. * One of her weaknesses is coal. The effect it has is similar to Kryptonite. * She is from the planet Caldera. * Oliver has a crush on her. * In There's a Storm Coming, she kisses Oliver's cheek. * She got her powers back in There's A Storm Coming. * She was turned evil by The Annihilator, and serves as a major antagonist for a portion of Season 2. * When she turned evil, her pink highlights turned white. * When she turned her white highlights back to pink, she might have used her ability to control the molecules. * All of her 24 powers have been either mentioned or seen. The Annihilator also gave her additional superpowers based on his affinity to annihilate or kill others. * Skylar has the shortest screentime in Do You Want to Build a Lava Man?. * She was turned good again in Storm's End. * Skylar is very similar to Darth Vader from the Star Wars Franchise: Like Darth Vader, Skylar started out as hero, but was turned evil. Both characters have a strong connection with the main protagonist(s), and were reluctant to kill them; Vader was reluctant to kill his son Luke, while Skylar was reluctant to kill Oliver. Both Skylar and Darth Vader intended to betray their masters, The Annihilator and Emperor Palpentine respectively, and rule the universe they're in. In addition, Skylar offering Kaz and Oliver to rule the universe with her parallels Vader offering Luke Skywalker to join him in ruling the galaxy. Furthermore, both Skylar and Darth Vader end up turning good, but do so while moments before death. * Skylar's pet is named Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing. * Her favorite lab rat may be Bree. * Skylar has 14 toes. She has eight on one foot and six on the other. Appearances Season 4 * Mighty Rats Category:Powers Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Mighty Med Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Skylar Related Category:Season 4 Category:Heroes Category:2015 Category:People with Powers who have Glitched Category:Smart People Category:Lasers Category:Non-bionic